Staring
by RosemaryJohnSherlock
Summary: A Lemma, Leo/Emma one-shot. Fluff, first meeting, romance. I love this couple. Happy to be the first here, and I promise many more stories for this OTP. So, follow me as an author, leave reviews, fav the story, just stay connected! You guys are awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Lemma, Leo/Emma one-shot. Review please.

Staring

"Leo." Nurse Jackson waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you even paying attention to me, boy?"

"Um…yes? I have to do what now?" He said, still dazed. There was a girl in the hallway. A very new, very pretty girl.

And she was looking at him.

"You have a meeting with your doctor." Her eyes followed his gaze and she gave a softer smile than before.

"That would be Emma. If you were curious." She added with a small smirk.

"No, I wasn't-" Leo's face took on an alarming shade of red. Nurse Jackson's smirk grew.

"If you're gonna lie, honey, lie well. Now, fess up where Dash is holed up, he's behind on his school assignments again."

"I'm sure he'll catch up." Leo attempted to cover for his friend. "He was doing some earlier this morning-"

"I bet." Nurse Jackson deadpanned. "Your teacher told me that he's three weeks behind."

"Oh…I think I'll go find the doc now." And Leo hobbled off on his crutches as fast as he could go. He didn't turn to look back at the nurse, or the girl smiling behind her.

Leo was finding it hard to be the smartest kid in class. He usually was, and it wasn't that hard. Obviously, since his cells sucked at not having cancer, karma decided that his brain cells should be able to understand his condition very well. Which, made him able to understand what they were teaching.

But right now, with the girl in front of him, it was proving to be more difficult than usual. She had a fashionable hat placed jauntily on her head. It rested atop of straight brown locks, flowing down her back. It appeared soft and he felt his hand twitch where it held his pencil.

She wore a long-sleeved blue blouse, grey skinny jeans, and matching blue converse. He wondered if girls were always able to do that, make clothes that would've looked odd separately all fit together so that they seemed like runway models.

"Leo? The answer?" His teacher asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Forty?" he said meekly.

"That might be correct, if we weren't discussing Romeo and Juliet." She said coldly. Leo sunk further into his chair, and he heard a small giggle come from the girl in front of him.

He thought that it made seeming foolish worth it.

"Hey, I'm Emma."

He looked up into her face, and he realized it was even more beautiful up close. She was smiling at him, her pink lips parted over glistening white teeth.

"Leo." He managed, pointing to himself. He tried to make up for his lack of eloquence by grinning broadly.

"If you want help, I can tutor you. I'm well-versed in Shakespeare." She said, taking on a proud expression.

"You aren't one of those girls who find the story romantic, are you? Because it's only two idiot teenagers getting together too soon over nothing more than mutual attraction."

"Ooh, he can talk. Guess the tutoring is out, then." She added, her expression one of pleasure. But, he could've sworn that there was disappointment in her eyes.

"Just because you don't have to tutor me doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

"Who said anything about friends? I was hoping to earn brownie points around here by helping the class dunce." She quipped, but her tone was playful.

"Well, if you aren't comfortable with friends, how about companions? Acquaintances? Rivals? I don't think we could manage arch enemies, as I'd easily win any battle for the fate of the earth."

"Are you sure about that?" She arched an eyebrow, a sly smile on her lips.

"Pretty sure."

"What if it were a race?" She said, before laying a hand on his arm as a goodbye, and leaving the room with a swish of her hips.

He decided she was right. Friends wouldn't be quite good enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Hat

It definitely looked better on her.

Leo sent a thank you letter to his sister later that day. She asked for a picture of him and Emma when they got together. He had to slam the laptop closed when Emma came by, but he couldn't hide his blush as well as he could the email.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So, this is Jordi/OC, kinda. I wrote in Leo's sister, because how could I not? A small pinch of Lemma. Part one of a two shot.**

Hey, Bro: Part 1

"Leo? Leeeeoooo?" A voice called as a head poked around the door into 'The Swamp' as Leo had dubbed it.

"Um, hi." Jordi said awkwardly, offering a weak wave.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for Leo. I must have gotten lost. Again." She sighed and her face took on a dejected expression.

"No!" He exclaimed quickly, trying to get her to stop frowning. For some reason, seeing her frown made it hard for him to breathe right.

"I mean, you aren't lost. I'm Leo's roommate." Jordi rushed. Her frown faded to a worried expression.

"Okay, do…do you know where he is?" She asked timidly, looking at the ground now.

"He's at PT right now, but he should be back soon." Jordi offered, and the girl looked more relieved. Then, she glanced towards his dresser and smiled.

"You play cards?" He nodded. "Ever played Texas hold'em?"

"You're on."

Leo limped back to his room, his prosthetic leg paining him greatly. What he stumbled upon was probably the weirdest thing he had seen all day. And he lived in a hospital, where weird had a very different meaning than usual.

His sister was sitting with Jordi on Jordi's bed. They had empty boxes of jellybeans scattered on the floor, and they were intently staring at handfuls of cards as they sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Hiya." Leo said loudly, unsure if his presence were welcome.

"Leo!" His sister leapt from the bed and dashed over to crush him in a hug.

"Skylar. I Can't. Breathe." He wheezed between sentences.

"Sorry." She said, and her grip softened, but her arms remained stubbornly around her brother. He grinned and gently encircled her in a matching hug.

"I missed you." She whispered. He smiled and gave her a squeeze.

"Ditto, kiddo." He said, smiling at what he knew would follow.

"I'm only two minutes younger than you are!" She said indignantly, pulling away to stand in front of him, hands on her hips.

"Still my little sister." Leo grinned crookedly. Skylar huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sister?" Jordi said, capturing the twins' attention.

"Jordi, meet my twin sister Skylar. Skylar, this is my new roommate, Jordi." Leo said.

Skylar studied her brother, noting his grimace.

"Oh, Leo! Geez, I'm goofing around with you and your fake leg must be killing you. Sit down already." She pulled one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him onto his bed.

She sat next to him as he fussed with the mechanics. Once it was off, his face relaxed. Jordi couldn't help but note the ease with which Skylar accepted the prosthetic. Even seasoned nurses sometimes looked at patients with pity, but she never looked at Leo with anything other than fondness.

He noted her wavy chestnut hair, which was a shade darker than Leo's eyebrows. She had deep brown eyes, like melted dark chocolate. She had a round face, creamy pale skin, and a bright smile. She was a few inches shorter than Leo, meaning she was shorter than he was as well. She seemed younger than she actually was, probably because she was so cheery.

"So, Leo, you've been leaving things out of your emails." Skylar said, breaking the comfortable silence that had draped the room.

"Not really." Leo replied. Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Let's see: I didn't hear about the roommate, or the nice new nurse, or how about the crazy blond who moved in with Charlie?" She counted off on her fingers.

"I told you about the new leg, does that count?" Leo asked sheepishly.

"No."

"Well, in all fairness, you bet all my fresh jellybeans in a card game." Leo joked, nudging her shoulder.

"Oh please, like I wasn't going to win. Plus, you know I presorted all of them just how you like. I only bet the bad flavors." She grinned, shooting Jordi a wink. His brow wrinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean 'bad flavors'?" he asked.

"Never play cards with a Harry Potter nerd." She said with a smile and a shrug. Jordi looked and noticed that the boxes were all purple with gold stars on them. He experimentally tasted a green jellybean that he had assumed was watermelon.

Skylar and Leo burst into laughter when he spit it out.

"That tastes like lawn clippings." He grimaced. Leo shook with laughter and Skylar was giggling ridiculously hard. If Jordi weren't so embarrassed, he might find it…okay, he still found it really cute.

"Grass." Skylar said, before giggling again.

"So, Leo, ready for our lunch date?" Skylar turned to her brother, who had managed to stop laughing.

"Yeah, just let me grab my crutches." He reached for where they were leaning against his bedside table.

"It was great meeting you, Jordi. We can finish the game later, I hope?" she asked, smiling shyly. Jordi was dazed before his brain caught up to the words.

"Yeah. _Yeah_." He said enthusiastically, and he was rewarded with a bigger grin from Skylar.

"Great. I'll see you around."

"So, spill." Skylar pointed her fork at Leo.

"What do you mean, sis?" Leo hedged, but he was smiling.

"How are things with you and Emma? Have you talked to her yet?"

"Yeah…we decided to stay friends." He sighed.

"Is that what you wanted?" Skylar questioned gently.

"Not really." Leo said, going back to picking at his food. Skylar gave a sympathetic grimace. Then she adopted her thoughtful face.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, poking her shoulder.

"Does she still wear the hat? The one I sent as a joke that you gave to her?"

"Yeah. She usually wears it everywhere."

"Then you're good." Skylar grinned happily. Leo quirked an eyebrow.

"The girl I like-"

"Love." Skylar interrupted.

"Is wearing a hat. I don't see the significance." Leo pretended not to have heard her.

"A hat that _you_ gave her. That she wears every day. Leo, she still likes you. From what you told me, she's scarred that she isn't good enough for you, but she still wants to be close to you." Skylar reasoned.

"That's not true!" Leo said, objecting to Emma not being good enough.

"Of course it isn't. She is so ridiculously out of your league, you couldn't possibly do better."

"Gee, thanks." He grumbled, but Skylar gave him a smile. He sighed and grinned back at her.

"Speaking of out of someone's league…it seemed like you let Jordi think he had a shot with you."

Skylar spit her milk back into her cup and coughed.

"What?" She looked alarmed, but Leo could see her cheeks turning pink. His grinned widened.

"You do like him." He gloated, earning him a glare.

"I just met him today."

"Hey, Emma and I were in that closet by the end of the second day-"

"Gah, I don't want to know!" Skylar covered her ears.

"Calm down, sis." He chuckled. Skylar reluctantly lowered her hands.

"If it helps, I think he likes you too." He said, sipping his drink carefully.

"Thanks, but it doesn't help because I just met him." Skylar said, smiling timidly.

"Whatever you say. But no closets."

"Leo!"


End file.
